MISUNDERSTANDING
by ChiyaSakura
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Jumin Han salah paham kalau istri tercintanya,MC berselingkuh dengan Zen?


**Title : Misunderstanding  
Genre : Romance / Hurt / Humor?  
Note : These characters belong to Cheritz, This story is mine.  
** **。**

 **Mystic Messenger Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Akhirnya Author menulis fic buat fandom ini meskipun ada fic lain yang belum di tamatin _**

 **Ini karena Author benar-benar jatuh cinta sama fandom ini (Forgive me)**

 **Selamat Membaca.**

 **Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan termasuk typoo dan OOC maybe? :)**

* * *

 **\- Malam itu pukul 23.28 –**

Di malam yang dingin dan gerimis itu seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan kantornya tampak memasuki _penthouse_ miliknya sambil menjinjing tas kantornya. Pria itu tak lain adalah Jumin Han,direktur di perusahaan C&R,perusahaan yang sangat sukses. Jumin Han membuka pintu kamar tidur _penthouse_ miliknya dan ia melihat istrinya,MC sedang tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Jumin mendesah berat, sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa. Ia sudah merencanakan akan minum _wine_ bersama MC malam itu bersama-sama sambil memandang kota yang indah di malam hari lewat dinding kaca _penthouse_ nya. Jumin lalu meletakkan tas jinjingnya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Hmm.'' Jumin bergumam sambil berjalan mendekati istrinya yang sedang tidur. Seberkas senyuman nampak di wajahnya.

Biasanya MC selalu menyambut kepulangan suaminya tersebut,tapi Jumin berfikir mungkin MC terlalu lelah sehingga tertidur. Jumin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memandangi wajah cantik istrinya ketika sedang tidur,Jumin tersenyum lagi. Ia suka memandangi MC ketika wanita itu tertidur.

 _ **Dringg**_

Seketika bunyi itu memecah kesunyian. Handphone MC yang tergeletak di dekat bantal menyala. Jumin segera meraihnya dan mengeceknya,ternyata ada pesan teks yang masuk. Wajah pria berambut hitam itu tampak mengernyit ketika ada tulisan 'Zen' di layarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Jumin segera membuka isi pesan tersebut.

 _ **Babee~ sudah tidur ya? Mmm aku rindu sekali padamu.**_

Kedua mata Jumin langsung membelalak ketika membaca pesan Zen tersebut. Seketika saja ia merasa sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam seolah menghunus tepat ke dadanya. Jumin tak bergerak selama beberapa masih bergetar menatap layar handphone tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.'' gumam Jumin lirih.

Belum pulih Jumin dari syoknya handphone itu menyala dan bergetar lagi. Kali ini Zen justru menelepon. Jumin langsung mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya mengatup suara Zen terdengar dari seberang.

 _"Babeee~ kau dimana? Hahaha aku rindu sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Si trust fund kid itu tidak mengurungmu atau menyiksamu kan~''_

Kali ini Jumin menggertakan sungguh marah dan ingin menghajar aktor narsis itu sekarang juga.

'Apa-apaan ini?' pikir Jumin geram.

 _"Babe? Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku ingin memelukmu,hawa malam ini dingin sekali ya. Tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan pecundang itu menutup mulutmu? Umm babe jawab dong aku jadi khawatir. Aku sudah bilang dia itu tidak pantas mendapatkanmu~ harusnya kau kan bersamaku saja. Hahaha.''_

Kali ini Jumin sudah habis kesabaran. Dengan suara yang dalam dan pelan tapi jelas ia berkata,

 _"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sudah berani macam-macam dengan istriku.''_

Seketika Jumin segera mematikan panggilan setelah mengatakan itu dan berdiri menatap MC yang masih tertidur pulas dengan amarah. Kemudian ia melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

。

\- **Pagi itu di rumah Zen -**

Zen terbangun dari tidurnya,ia berusaha membuka kedua matanya namun keduanya masih terasa berat. Saat ia berhasil membuka kedua matanya pandanganya masih kabur. Zen mendengus dan berusaha duduk,kini penglihatanya mulai normal dan ia memandang sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari rupanya semalam ia tertidur di sofa di depan TV, beberapa kaleng _beer_ terlihat tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ugh. Aku pasti mabuk berat semalam." gumam Zen dengan suara yang masih serak.

Zen segera mengambil hendphone di dekatnya,berniat mengecek apakah sutradaranya menghubunginya tapi layar itu menampilkan aplikasi messenger anggota RFA yang di buat oleh Seven,dan menampilkan riwayat panggilanya semalam.

"MC? Hah? Oh Astaga, aku menelepon MC semalam?" seru Zen sendiri dengan terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak ingat dan tidak sadar akan tindakannya semalam.

Zen segera memutar ulang riwayat panggilan tersebut,memang aplikasi messenger yang di buat Seven itu unik dan canggih bahkan dapat memutar kembali rekaman pembicaraan para anggota RFA saat melakukan panggilan suara.

Setelah Zen mendengarkan semua percakapan tersebut,mulut Zen sempat terbuka beberapa saat karena syok dan ia mengumpat.

"Oh,shit. Ini tidak bagus. Aku dapat masalah besar!"

* * *

。

 **Kembali ke Penthouse milik Jumin..**

MC membuka mata saat sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk ke jendela kaca di kamar miliknya dan Jumin. MC mengecek jam digital di meja dekat tempat tidur kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya,berniat membangunkan suaminya dengan kecupan hangat seperti biasanya.

Lengan rampingnya berusaha menjangkau sesuatu,mencari keberadaan Jumin. Namun ia tidak mendapati siapapun di sampingnya. MC segera bangkit terduduk.

'Apa Jumin berangkat pagi dan tidak tega membangunkan aku?' pikir MC menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun seprei di sampingnya begitu halus dan tidak kusut sama sekali,seakan semalam tidak ada yang berbaring di situ.

'Masa sih Jumin tidak pulang?Tidak mungkin.' MC berfikir dalam hati.

MC yang khawatir segera mencari Jumin dan keluar dari kamar.

" _Honey_ , kau sudah bangun?" panggil MC sambil melangkahkan kaki memasuki dapur,namun ruangan itu punkosong. MC kemudian mengeraskan suaranya.

"Jumin?" panggilnya lalu melangkah ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan suaminya.

Kini hanya ada satu yang belum dia periksa,yaitu ruang kerja pribadi milik Jumin. Dengan khawatir MC melangkah terburu-buru dan membuka pintu ruang kerja tersebut.

"Ju-" belum selesai wanita berambut coklat itu berucap ia sudah menemukan suaminya. Jumin memang berada di ruang kerjanya,pria itu masih memakai atasan kerjanya namun sudah melepas jas dan dasinya dan duduk di kursi sambil memandang pemandangan kota di pagi hari lewat jendela kaca. Menyadari MC datang Jumin memutar kursinya,kedua tangannya bersidekap dan kedua matanya merah,tampak lelah dan ada bulatan hitam di sekeliling matanya.

"Jumin?Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?Aku mencarimu tadi.." ucap MC sambil melangkah mendekati suaminya.

Namun Jumin memandangnya dengan tajam kemudian membentaknya.

"Diam di situ,MC!''

MC yang terkejut menghentikan langkahnya dan membelalak. " _Honey_ , ada apa?"ia bertanya bingung.

Jumin mendengus dan memberi isyarat pada MC. "Kemarilah dan duduklah di meja, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."ucapnya dingin.

Walaupun sedikit takut dan merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres MC mematuhi perkataan Jumin. Ia duduk di meja di depan Jumin,dan sebelum wanita itu sempat bertanya lagi Jumim berdiri dari kursinya dan kini pria itu tepat di depannya,masih bersitegap.

"Katakan padaku, apa selama ini yang kuberikan padamu kurang?"tanya Jumin memandang kedua mata MC tajam.

"Ju-jumin.. ada apa in-

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku ya atau tidak.''

"Tentu saja tidak, kau sudah memberiku segalanya." Jawab MC dengan suara bergetar.

Jumin menutup matanya sebentar lalu menatap MC dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Jumin dengan nada mengintograsi.

"Tentu saja aku masih dan akan tetap mencintaimu,Jumin. Kita ini menikah.'' Jawab MC masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap suaminya yang baru menikahinya selama empat bulan itu.

Jumin terlihat mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Lalu.. mengapa kau tega berselingkuh di belakangku?"

"Ap-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab MC dengan cepat.

Jumin maju selangkah semakin dekat dengan MC,kemudian ia mengangkat dagu MC dan menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam matanya.

"Aku tahu tidak suka kau berbohong,MC. Katakan padaku,sudah berapa lama?Sudah berapa lama kau bermain di belakangku dengan Zen?"

"Apa?Jumin apa yang kau katakan?Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Zen!"

Jumin melepaskan tangannya dari dagu MC namun masih memandangnya dengan tajam dan dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh?Aku tidak mungkin tahu jika tidak ada buktinya,MC!" seru Jumin geram.

"Jumin,Bukti apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jumin mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana kantornya yang tak lain adalah handphone milik MC. Ia membuka aplikasi messenger RFA dengan cepat dan memutar ulang percakapan di panggilan semalam.

Mimik MC tampak terkejut mendengar reka ulang panggilan Zen. Ia bahkan membuka dan menutup mulutnya, terlihat gelagapan.

MC mendengarkan sampai selesai dan dengan syok lalu ia berseru. "Jumin,aku tidak mengerti kenapa Zen menelfonku dan berkata seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak ada apa-apa dengannya."

"Lalu ini apa?Jelaskan ini apa!?" bentak Jumin.

Kedua mata MC mulai merah dan berair. Selama mereka menikah,Jumin benar-benar tidak pernah semarah ini. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya pria itu membentak-bentaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti,Jumin.. Percayalah padaku, please." bisik MC berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Melihat MC seperti ini sungguh merobek-robek hati dan perasaan Jumin Han,tapi emosi kemarahaanya saat ini lebih besar dari perasaanya yang lain.

"Kau sungguh menyakitiku,MC. Aku- aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghianatiku. Sungguh tidak pernah kubayangkan. Ku kira kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan milikku seorang." ucap Jumin dengan suara bergetar pilu kemudian ia hendak melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu,Namun MC menarik tangan pria itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Jumin.. Sayang, kumohon percayalah padaku. Sebaiknya kita menemui Zen dan meminta penjelasan padanya supaya-

Jumin mengibaskan tangannya. "Lepaskan. Aku pusing sekali, tolong jangan ganggu aku untuk sementara ini."

MC terisak dan kini air mata mulai turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Saat Jumin hendak keluar tiba-tiba handphone miliknya bergetar.

Ada panggilan masuk dari security.

"Ada apa." tanya Jumin dingin.

"Mr. Han ,ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang juga. Ia bilang dari RFA dan namanya Zen."

"Apa?Zen?! Biarkan dia masuk!" Jawab Jumin tanpa basa-basi.

"Baik, Mr. Han ."

MC yang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Jumin segera menghampiri Jumin yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Z-zen ada di sini?Jumin,kurasa ia bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya.."

"Menjelaskan?atau kalian sudah berencana jika ia akan membawamu pergi dari sini?"jawab Jumin masih dengan nada yang pahit.

"Ju-

 **Klek**

Pintu itu terbuka dan Zen masuk dengan wajah yang sangat gugup. Setelah penjaga menutup pintu kembali dan hanya mereka bertiga di sana Jumin segera mendekati Zen dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajahnya. MC berteriak namun suaranya tercekat karena ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Zen mundur terhuyung-huyung sambil mengaduh dan menutup hidungnya yang terluka dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oh shit. Dude!Bersabarlah dan akan kujelaskan semuanya!" seru Zen.

Jumin mendengus. "Bagus. Apa penjelasanmu tentang perselingkuhanmu dengan istriku?"

Zen berusaha berdiri tegap noda merah nampak di hidungnya berkat pukulan tadi. Hidungnya sedikit berdarah.

"Dude!Aku mau minta maaf soal teleponku semalam, itu benar-benar salah paham. Aku sedang mabuk berat,aku bahkan tidak sadar menghubungi MC dan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan kau yang kebetulan mengangkatnya. Sungguh!"

"Apa aku harus percaya padamu?" Jumin memberi Zen tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Omg. Aku sungguh-sungguh! Aku bahkan juga menghubungi Yoosung dan mengatakan hal-hal tidak jelas kepadanya sebelum aku menghubungi kontak MC. Aku benar-benar mabuk! Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa cek sendiri." Zen mengeluarkan ponsel hitamnya lalu menghadapkan layar handphonenya dan memutar panggilannya semalam dengan Yoosung.

Setelah bunyi sambungan beberapa kali,terdengarlah suara khas milik Yoosung.

 _'Hyung?Ada apa kau menelfonku malam-malam begini uhh ini jam main LOLOL tau. Jangan ganggu akuuu...'_

Terdengar suara Yoosung di telepon yang terdengar kesal.

 _'Yo Yoosung! Kau sudah mencuci semua pakaianmu belum haha,jangan lupa mencuci pakaian dalam mu juga. Hik'_

Zen terdengar tertawa-tawa dan sekali ia cegukan.

 _'Hah?Apa sih Hyung yang kau bicarakan? Zen kau mabuk ya ?! Uh ya sudah kumatikan saja ya aku harus bermain LOLOL!Bye!'_

Kemudian panggilan itu di matikan oleh Yoosung.

Zen menatap Jumin sambil berkata, "Bagaimana, _jerk_?Kau sudah percaya padaku sekarang?Aku benar-benar mabuk. Well aku tidak suka mengatakan ini,tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

Jumin menunduk sambil menutup matanya kemudian ia bergumam. "Bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Hanya orang bodoh yang merepotkan orang lain bahkan menimbulkan masalah kepada orang lain hanya gara-gara dia mabuk."

Zen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dude,aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau tidak katakan 'ya tidak apa-apa' atau semacamnya saja?"

"Zen,terimakasih sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jumin benar-benar salah paham, kami bahkan habis bertengkar.." ucap MC yang kini sudah lega,berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tegang itu.

Pandangan Zen kini teralih kepada MC,dan ia melihat matanya yang masih merah bekas menangis.

"MC?Kau berusan menangis ya?! Kalian benar-benar bertengkar?"

"Jangan sok perhatian dengan istriku. Tentu saja kami bertengkar gara-gara kau." jawab Jumin masih kelihatan kesal dengan Zen.

"Aku hanya bertanya padanya. Uh.. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi." kata Zen dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aw." Kemudian Zen tampak meraba hidungnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa,Zen. Kuharao kau tidak mengulanginya lagi.." jawab MC tersenyum.

"Terimakasih,MC!" Kemudian Zen menatap Jumin yang masih diam saja menatapnya. "Well,Dude. Bagaimana?Kau akan jawab aku atau tidak?"

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Coba ulangi." Ucap Jumin.

Zen mendengus. "Aku bilang Minta maaf! Astaga,sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu?"

Kini Jumin mengangguk. "Karena kau minta maaf dengan baik-baik. Kau kumaafkan kali ini."

"Ha. Baiklah, terimakasih tuan Direktur." Jawab Zen sambil tersenyum namun bernada sinis.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu,aku sedikit tidak nyaman mendengar nada sinismu. Jadi kesepakatannya kau kumaafkan tapi dengan satu syarat." ucap Jumin sedikit tersenyum menyeringai.

Zen terhenyak. "Ha?Apa-apaan. Syarat apa maksudmu!?"

Kini kedua mata Jumin menatap Zen. "Kau harus bersedia menjadi model iklan produk makanan kucing rasa terbaru yang akan di produksi oleh perusahaanku."

Kini MC tampak _sweatdrop._ Namun tidak berani menyela pembicaraan mereka. Sejak ia mulai masuk RFA dulu pun kedua pria itu tidak pernah terlihat akur.

"Apa?!Mengapa harus berhubungan dengan kucing lagi!Apa kau idiot? Kau tahu kan aku alergi. Kau kan sudah menonjok hidungku,kurasa itu sudah cukup!" Kesal Zen.

"Maaf,Zen. Aku tidak punya opsi lain,anggap saja ini kompensasinya." Jumin tersenyum.

"Shit.. Kau menyebalkan - a a a achewwwwwww !"

Meow~

Tiba-tiba Elizabeth the 3rd datang dari ruang dapur dan mengampiri mereka dengan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya,kucing itu kemudian mengusapkan bulu-bulunya di celana Jumin. Kucing itu suka melakukannya.

"Argh!Kenapa bola berbulu itu kemari?! Dude suruh dia pergi dulu,aku serius." seru Zen panik dan kini hidungnya tak hanya sakit,namun juga mulai terasa sangat gatal dan kemerahan.

MC segera menggendong Elizabeth 3rd berniat membawanya keruangan lain,Namun Jumin punya rencana lain.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya,sayang." Jumin langsung mengambil Elizabeth 3rd dari MC.

"Cepat singkirkan itu dulu jerk!  
A-achewwwwwww! sial!" Seru Zen yang kini ia mulai bersin-bersin dan kedua matanya mulai berair.

Tak di duga Jumin justru menghadapkan kucing persia berbulu putih itu ke hadapan Zen sambil berkata dengan enteng. "Elizabeth 3rd bilang ia ingin melihat wajahmu,Zen. Benar kan Elizabeth 3rd?"

Kucing itu hanya menjawab dengan ' _meow'_ nya seperti biasa.

MC mulai panik "Jumin,jangan-

Terlambat.

Kini Zen bersin bersin tiada henti,wajahnya bengkak memerah dan air mata mulai mengalir dari wajah tampan kebanggaanya.

"Sialan ka- achewwww! Huk achewww! Awas kau achewwww,jerk!" Sambil terus bersin Zen membuka pintu dan keluar terburu-buru dari ruangan itu.

"Jumin,seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu." Protes MC yang kasian melihat alergi Zen yang kambuh.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman baginya. Dan.. sebentar." Jumin menurunkan Elizabeth 3rd ke lantai dan kucing itu segera berlari melintasi ruangan.

Jumin mendekati MC dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, benar-benar salah paham. Aku marah karena aku tidak mau kau menghianatiku,kau adalah milikku. Dan aku adalah milikmu seorang."

"Aku tidak akan menghianatimu,Jumin. Aku .. aku sungguh takut melihatmu semarah itu."

"Hmm. Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus tau aku akan marah padamu kalau kau berani macam-macam di belakangku,MC. Kau tahu kenapa?Kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga,selamanya. Jangan- uh jangan tinggalkan aku." Jumin menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi MC,jemarinya mengelus pipi lembut MC.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu,sayang." Balas MC,ia menatap kedua mata Jumin yang benar-benar tampak lelah. "Jumin.. apakah semalam kau sungguh tidak tidur?" tanya MC.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur membayangkanmu bersama laki-laki lain."

MC memandang suaminya dengan penuh simpati. "Jumin, kau tampak lelah sekali. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan tidur, aku akan menelfon Jaehee dan mengatakan kau butuh istirahat dan tidak bisa ke kantor hari ini. Ya?"

Jumin tersenyum hangat dan memberi kecupan di pipi MC. "Baiklah,sayang. Terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu lekaslah istirahat di kamar,Jumin. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan di dapur." MC tersenyum lalu hendak melangkah ke dapur,namun tangan Jumin mengentikannya.

" Kau harus menemaniku, _nae sarang._ " ucap Jumin diiringi senyuman.

* * *

 **Ending Of This Story**

ーーーーー  
 _Zen has entered the chatroom_  
ーーーーー

' Jumin Han ! Orang yang bernama Jumin Han,dengarkan aku!'

'Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!'

'Awas kau Jerk!'

'Jumin Han telah melukai hidungku yang sempurna dan sengaja membuat alergiku kambuh dengan bola berbulunya! Kalian dengar aku?'

'Siapapun dari kalian,bantulah aku berdoa supaya Jumin Han di kutuk!'

ーーーーー  
 _Zen has left the chatroom_  
ーーーーー

 **TAMAT**


End file.
